Elementary, my dear sherlock
by Akira Kudo
Summary: Three detectives, one thief Three boys, one girl. An equation for disaster, and a bit of love comedy What happens if Shinchi was a girl and each of the gosho boys just happened to fall hopelessly in love with her? I'm really bad at summaries, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I don't own detective conan, gosho aoyama does, peace**

Shinichi's POV

"Shinichi! SHINICHI!" I heard Ran yell. "Five more minutes!" I mumbled turning over in my bed. I could hear her running up the stairs."No way! We're going to be late for school!" She scolded yanking the blanket of the bed. I shivered. "Fine, fine, (yawn) I'm up, I'm up," I moaned. I stared at the clock not comprehending fully at what it said. "Ah! We're late!" I yelled my eyes getting wide. Ran rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Sorry Ran! I'll be ready soon wait outside!" I stated, getting on my school uniform and brushing my hair. She just sighed and closed the door to my room.

Ran POV

Good to her words Shinichi came running out the door five minutes later. "Com mun, com mun, yets mo!" She yelled jogging in place with a toast in her mouth. "Hai, hai," I replied pushing her along. Shinichi had always been a sleepy head, but to make up for it...

"Watch Out!" She yelled her toast gone from her mouth. I watch in astonishment as she ran and dived into a little boy running after his soccer ball. A car narrowly missed them, swerved to the right and stopped. Her hair was in a mess. "Shinichi! Are you okay?!" I asked. She gave me a goofy grin, "fine!" She answered. I sighed in relief. The little boy finally registering from shock (not a scratch on him) started to cry. "Oi, oi don't start crying now," Shinichi said gently patting his head. "Go on, go find your mom and don't play in the streets ok?" The boy knodded and ran off. "I'm so sorry," the driver said getting out of his car. He seemed uninjured. "It's fine, it really wasn't your fault." She assured. The driver smile apologetically and left. "Mo, Shinichi, really, you know your a girl." I scolded. "Hai, hai, mother dearest."she replied mockingly. I just sighed and shook my head. But I just couldn't help myself but to smile. Really she was the best. Unknown to us, was somebody else who had seen Shinichi's heroism.

Shinichi POV

I had pretended I was fine for Ran's sake but my arm was really killing me. Luckily we were almost at school so I could probably get a band aid from the nurse soon. But as I started to walk I realized even though we were almost an hour late nobody seemed to be in a rush.

"Hey Ran, you didn't-"

"set your clock ahead one hour? Why of course I did." She replied grinning.

"Oi, oi, my one hour of sleep!" I moaned

"Well you wouldn't have woken up on time if I didn't."

I sighed, what happened to the sweet and innocent girl that I had protected?

Well, she did have a point, I guess I should be early on the first day of school.

"And Mouri and Kudou are in the same class...again." Some one muttered.

"Ah, two of our school's beauties in one class, truly heaven~" some one else sighed.

I tried by best to ignore them. "Did you here about the exchange program this year?" Well that perked my interest. "I hear we're getting three new students, and two of them are famous detectives!"

Ran POV

"I hear we're getting three new students, and two of them are famous detectives." I could feel Shinichi's excitement. I could tell she was excited to have a rival, her detective glare was overpowering. "Well I'm sure they can never beat our Queen Of Cases, Holmes of the 21st century, Kudou Shinichi- ah! She's right behind us!" The two idiots finally seemed to notice. They ran away their faces red. "So Shinichi, I guess we're in the same class again!" I chirped, changing the conversation. "Yeah, Ran, I,-" a soccer ball came hurtling towards us, without even looking back Shinchi lightly fielded it and bounced it on her head. "I was thinking," yeah duh, you doing the "thing" Shinichi, how long do you think I've known you? "Ah Kudou senpai! Can I have the ball?!" A junior shouted. She knodded then kicked it lightly into his hands, "Thank you very much!" He smiled getting back to his practice. "What did you need to talk about?" I asked. "Nothing," she sighed.

Sorry it's kind of late and I have to do hhomework

i'll upload more ASAP!


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: yeah standard procedure, not mine, blah, blah, blah

Chapter 2

Shinichi POV

"Stand, bow." We finished class with the standard procedure. "I'm so hungry." Shinichi sighed. "I'm gonna go buy lunch, want me to get something for you?" Shinichi said wearily standing up. "A juice please," I replied. I had brought a bento from home. "Ok, be right back." And with that she ran out the classroom door. "Ran, isn't Kudou kun just so cool," Minako squealed. Because Shinichi was so boy like everyone added a kun to her name. "She's good at sports, has top grades, she's pretty, and on top of that she's a great detective!" "Yup, she totally doesn't act like a girl, if she was a guy I would date her in a heart beat." Asuna added coming to join us. "Yeah, I guess..." I mumbled. Really, Shinichi was a bit too reliable.

Shinichi POV

I winced as I ran out the door. Shoot, my arm was throbbing like crazy. I made a beeline for the nurse's office. "Sensei?! Sensei?!" I called, nobody answered. I guess the nurse was on a lunch break. I sighed and looked for a first aid kit. Suddenly the door slammed opened with a loud BANG! I turned in surprise to see a boy with black hair and blue eyes carrying another boy with light brown hair who was unconscious. I had never seen them before, ah, transfer students. I deduced. "SENSEI! SENSEI!" The boy with black hair yelled. "Um, the nurse isn't here right now, but maybe I can help." I suggested. He seemed relieved. "Uh well I was pulling a small prank on him when he accidentally slipped down the stairs. He has a cut on his leg and he fainted." The boy explained. He carried the unconscious boy onto the bed. I examined the boy's head and felt a small bump. "I think he has a light concussion, just needs some ice and rest. He'll be fine." I said. But as I reached for the refrigerator for the ice and I winced. The boy seemed to notice this. "Are you ok? To be in the nurse's office...you must be hurt!" He suddenly exclaimed. I smiled wearily. "I just need a band aid, no biggy." I told him. Yeah, right, I was pretty sure something was broken. Suddenly we heard a moan and the guy on the bed woke up. "Hakuba! Your alive!" The black haired boy mocked cried. "Thank you, oh great doctor!" He told me grabbing my arm and pumping it enthusiastically. 'Hakuba' seemed rather annoyed. "I swear Kuroba kun the next time you do something like that I'll-!"

"Hai, hai, whatever you say, no good detective." The black haired boy now named Kuroba replied laughing. "Sorry for the late introduction, my name is Hakuba Saguru, 80 cm tall (5'11"), weighs 65 kg (143 lbs), was born on August 29th under the Virgo zodiac, and is blood type 'A'. Nice to meet you." He greeted turning to me. "Um, my name is Kudou Shinichi, nice to meet you." Just then, Kuroba seemed to choke on the water he was drinking. "Are you ok?" I asked. Kuroba nodded his face red. "And this no good fellow is Kuroba Kaito, magician." Hakuba continued. I nodded to both of them. What had I gotten myself into?

Kaito POV

"Um, my name is Kudou Shinichi, nice to meet you." The nice girl said. I choked on the water I was drinking. Kudou Shinichi? The bastard that almost caught me at the clocktower heist was a girl? He could still remember the deadly glare on his back as he heard a gun click into place. "Are you ok?" She asked looking concern, she reached out to him unconsciously but winced. There was definitely something wrong with her arm. He could see a spot of red on her blue sleeves. I nodded. I didn't pay much attention to most of the conversation, all I could focus on was that the great detective of the east was a girl.

Ding dong ding dong, ding dong ding dong. The end of lunch bell rang. It snapped me out of my trance. "Shoot! I forgot-," Shinichi muttered. Then looking at us said. "Uh, um to eat lunch." She finished. Hakuba flashed her a strange look. I was no detective but even I could see that something was off. "Well then see you around!" She said as she was leaving. "Bye," me and hakuba said at the same time. But Shinichi was gone before she could hear us. "Well we better get going to," hakuba said standing up. "Oi, oi are you sure your ok?" I asked just a bit worried. "Who do you think your talking to? I'm totally fine." Hakuba said arrogantly. I laughed and ruffled his hair, just to annoy him of course.

Shoot, this chapter was boring! I'll make the next one more interesting! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the confusion in the last chapter! It actually started out as ran's POV but I accidentally wrote it as shinichi's! Sorry! any way here's the next chapter! I promise in the fourth one ill include a lot of Heiji! I feel bad leaving him out. I also want to make kaito a little bit more fun but I know when the situation is serious kaito's also serious so here's chapter three. Disclaimer: I don't own detective conan, unfortunately. (Thanks for reminding me, now I'll just go cry in a corner somewhere because I'm not as awesome as gosho aoyama)

Enjoy! ;)

Chapter 3

Kaito POV

Next class was gym, one of the few classes that were interesting. A whistle blew and I saw the boys were playing soccer while the girls cheered from the sidelines. I apologized to the teacher for being late but he cut hakuba and me some slack since it was our first day. As I watched from the bench waiting for some players to switch out so I could play, I started to notice this one guy scoring like five goals in a row.

"Kyaaa!" The girls would scream. I looked at the guy just a bit longer and realized it was a girl. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail, and her blue eyes sparkled with energy.

"Kudou kun, Kudou kun." The girls chanted. Wait, Kudou? As in... I looked at the girl more closely and sure enough, it was Kudou Shinichi. She would run down the field with incredible agility and ball control. She would make the best shots never missing the goal. I watched as she helped a guy up, there it was again, she had instinctively reached with her right but had winced and switched to her left. I felt bad for the goalie. And apparently the goalie was feeling pretty frustrated too, he looked fed up that he was getting creamed by a girl. And so for one reason or another he kicked the ball just a little too hard. The ball flew through the air aiming straight for where the girls were sitting. I watched in amazement as Shinichi just ran and yelled.

"Ran! Look out!" Before sheltering a girl with her back. Even from across the field I could hear a loud thump as the ball hit shinichi's shoulder. I ran like hell towards Shinichi. God please let her be ok, I prayed.

"Shinichi! Shinichi!" A girl yelled frantically. Through the crowd I couldn't see much so I squeezed through and saw Shinichi laying on the grass, unconscious. One girl in particular, the one Shinichi sheltered, was cradling shinichi's head on her lap. She looked like she was about to cry

"Here! I'll take her to the nurse!" I shouted. I lifted Shinichi with ease, and rushed to the nurse's office.

"Sensei! SENSEI!" Stupid nurse! I swear if she didn't come out in two seconds I'm gonna...-

"what is it?" A calm voice asked. Or she could be a he. Dr. Arai, it said on his name tag.

"What's the situation?" He asked checking her pulse, and temperature. In lightening speed he had Shinichi laying on the bed and a bag of ice ready to go.

"She got hit on the left shoulder with a soccer ball." I explained. Nervously I shuffled a deck of cards. Was she going to be ok? was she in pain? i should've protected her. I felt so useless. Dr. Arai gently put the ice on Shinchi. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she woke up. The cards flew out of my hand in surprise.

"Ran! Is she ok?" She shouted. Both Dr. Arai and I started to laugh. "Well, with this much energy she'll be fine. Just leave the ice on your shoulder ok?"

"I'm fine, I need to get to-" she started to protest, then dr. Arai gave her shoulder a light tap.

"Ow," She winced in pain. He raised an eyebrow and she sighed in defeat.

"Also," dr. Arai continued. He once again lightly grabbed her arm.

"Ow!" She cried out. Dr. Arai let go in surprise. "I didn't know it was that bad, it might be broken." He said.

"Oh for the love of god, that hurt." She muttered under her breath. I could see a bit of tears in her eyes.

"This is what you get for over exerting yourself. As your nurse I order you to bed rest for the rest of the day." Shinichi started to protest when Dr. Arai, who looked like he couldn't hurt a fly, turned around and gave her a stern glare that could freeze fire.

"All I need is a band aid, no biggy." She had said. And as she reached for the ice, she had winced. And on the field. I had missed the small signs that led to the bigger picture. I was astounded at her strength. She had endured it all the way through. Even though she was injured she didn't hesitate to help anyone. She was noble and strong, what an amazing girl.

Yeah all in kaito POV, I really do love him! But since I've been leaving Heiji kun out of the action I feel bad. :( ill include you soon! I'll write more ASAP but I have a huge math test tomorrow and a Spanish quiz! Bye for now! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yes, yes I don't own detective conan, sue me for all I care...actually try that and I can't guarantee your safety. Mwha hahahahaha!

Chapter 4

Shinichi POV

The next day was a Saturday. Really who makes the first day of school a Friday? Apparently the goofy principal, does. As I yawned and woke up in my silent and empty house I felt just a bit lonely. "Cheer up!" I said to myself. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Im cringed a bit, my arm was wrapped in a bandage and looped around my neck in a makeshift cast. it wasn't broken but sorely bruised. After turning the coffee maker on I walked into the library and curled up on my favorite chair with a book. Half way through "A Scandal in Bohemia," the door bell rang. I looked up, annoyed. Ding dong! The bell rang again. I wasn't expecting anyone. Ran had gone with sonoko to a concert, so who in the world could it be. Maybe...? I rushed to the door and flung it open. To my disappointment was a boy with dark skin and black hair. He seemed weary. "Is this the Kudou residence?" He asked in a tired osakan accent. I nodded uncertainly. Of course it wasn't them, they were currently somewhere in Europe. As I was distracted I didn't notice him barging into my house. "Hey! What are you doing?" I asked. "Oh here's the letter," he said fishing around in his backpack and producing a envelope that said, "to shin-chan," with a heart. Mom's without a doubt. "I'll be living here from now on, nice to meet you, I'm hattori, hattori Heiji."

Heiji POV

Impatiently tapping my foot I rang the doorbell, again. Nobody was answering. I had spent all of yesterday trying to find this house and had eventually given up and slept in a motel. Thanks to that I had even missed the first day of school. Suddenly the door slammed opened. A girl with black hair, sparkling blue eyes and a cast on her arm came out in her pajamas. Well that was a bit unexpected. The light in her eyes vanished when she saw it was just me. I wondered who she had been expecting. "Is this the kudou residence?" I asked. God almighty please help me, I don't want to wander around this horrifying city again. She nodded. Hallelujah! I almost shouted. I walked past her and went into the house, dragging my suitcase. The rest of my stuff my mom said she would mail over. The house was huge! When I went in I met a huge entryway with a grand stair case. "Hey! What are you doing?" She asked. "Oh here's the letter," I said fishing around in my backpack and producing an envelope. It said to shin-chan, with a heart. Shin? Was that her name? "I'll be living here from now on, nice to meet you, I'm hattori, hattori Heiji." I said awkwardly. The girls eyes widened in shock when suddenly the fire alarm went off. Beep! Beep! Beep! The girl ran towards what I assumed was the kitchen. I followed unsure of what to do. In the kitchen she tried desperately to turn off the coffee machine with her left hand and struggled to open the window. "Here let me help," I said opening it. "Shoot my coffee." She said annoyed. She turned to glare at me like it was all my fault. And then she promptly ripped open the envelope and read the letter. As she read the letter her face turned from annoyed to embarrassed then to annoyed again. I wondered what it had said. She heaved a sigh. "Let's start over. My name is Kudou Shinchi," she introduced. My mouth dropped opened. "Your the detective of the east? My greatest rival?!" I shouted. heisei Holmes was a girl? She rolled her eyes. "Yes I've been getting that reaction a lot these days." She muttered her tone clearly annoyed. I studied her carefully. All I could see was a girl with a sore arm. But somehow she was familiar, where had I seen her before..."Ah! Your that supergirl!" I shouted. "I'm a what?"she asked.

Flashback

As i was looking for the kudou residence I saw a little boy ran across the street to retrieve his soccer ball. At that time a car came around the corner heading straight for the boy! I started to run toward him. "Look-" I yelled but was interrupted. "Watch out!" A girl shouted running and tackling the boy to the side walk. The car swerved to the right and luckily nobody was hurt. Whoa, who is she? I thought. That's when I nicknamed her supergirl. At that time Kazuha had suddenly called. After taking the phone call, I looked around for her but she had vanished.

End of flashback

I tried to explain this to her when the doorbell rang again. Kudou muttered something under her breath and went to get the door. I came up behind her curious to see who it was. "Hiya, we'll be your friendly roommates from today!" Said an energetic boy with black hair and mischievous smile. "We'll be in your care from today," said a more docile looking boy with light brown hair. "You-how-what.." Shinichi stuttered. "Ah! Shinichi?" The black hair boy shouted. The guy with the light brown hair also looked surprised. "Stupid stupid parents!" I heard Kudou shout. She ran into a room and slammed the door with loud bang. We stood awkwardly in the door way uncertain of what to do. "Well," I said. "Come on in, even though this isn't my house." The two boys dragged in suitcases. "Uh well, I'm hattori Heiji." I greeted. "Kuroba kaito," said the boy with black hair. "Hakuba Saguru." Introduced the other. Just then the door opened again.

Shinichi POV

There had to be some kind of limit to how irresponsible they could get. "Shin chan since our good friends called in some favors three boys well be staying with you! consider it a gift from us! They're all fine boys so... ;) Since we have plenty of guest rooms treat them well! Have fun! -mom-" I read out loud to myself in the library. No I love you, no how are you doing. Just have fun. I missed them but I would never admit it. I composed myself for the task that lay ahead and opened the door. The three boys were awkwardly standing there in the entry way. They looked like lost kids looking to me with confused eyes. I laughed and they seemed to relax. "Sorry to break it to you guys but here's the situation." I explained. "Since you three have no where to live you will be living here. I will now escort you to your rooms. The library," I gestured to where I had come from. "Is over there, but when it says of limits on it, it's of limits. That's the kitchen, and follow me." I walked up the stairs and pointed to the three guest rooms. "That's the three guest rooms. A bathroom is down the hall, but there's two more downstairs." I said pointing to the left of the stair case. "But the right side is off limits! That's my room and my bathroom." I stated firmly. The boys obediently nodded. "Shot gun on the one nearest to the bathroom." Kuroba broke out laughing. The ice was broken. "Hey no fair! I want that room!" Heiji argued. While they were bickering, hakuba calmly climbed the stairs went to the room nearest to the bathroom and grinned slyly before promptly opening the door and closing it on their faces. I started to laugh. Heiji and hakuba turned to glare at the door as they realized what happened.

"Hakuba no yarou! That sneaky-!" Kaito murmured.

"Smart," I pointed out.

"Sneaky!" He insisted.

"Smart," I calmly replied.

"SNEAKY!" He yelled.

"If you don't mind I'm taking this room," Heiji took the middle room. Kaito gaped as Heiji shut the door in his face. I started to laugh again. This was hilarious. Kaito sulked for a minute but then started to laugh with me. I had a feeling that this was going to be interesting.

Please review and tell me if it was interesting! I was pretty busy but I just couldn't resist writing more! Pleas feel free to give me ideas and suggestions as to what will happen in the house! Sincerely, Akira


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own detective conan... Whaaaa! Please don't remind me that I'm not as awesome as gosho aoyama! Detective conan is so awesome and I love him to the death! Peace!

Chapter 5

Shinichi POV

The next day I woke up with my alarm clock blaring in my ear. Wait a sec, I don't have an alarm clock. Beep! Beep! Beep! Hey that's the fire alarm! My eyes flew open and I ran down the stairs to the kitchen. "Uh, good morning Kudou-San." Hakuba greeted. He was smiling a huge fake smile while holding a cup of water. I stared past him into the kitchen. It was a mess. Kaito was scrubbing a frying pan with all his might, and hattori was flapping a towel to clear the smoke. I sighed. I hated, hated, hated getting up early on Sundays. It was a chaos of beeping alarms and shouting. "What the heck are you guys DOING?!" I shouted losing my temper. "All three of you sit down!" I sternly commanded pointing to the dining table. Like little kids they silently sat down looking guilty. I breathed in and out to calm my temper. The kitchen was a mess, unknown sauces were stuck everywhere, dishes were cracked, frying pan was burnt.

"As I said before what in the world are you guys doing?"

"We were making breakfast." Kaito admitted.

" me too."

"I too." Chorused hattori and hakuba.

"Do any of you know how to cook?" I asked.

"No," they said in unison.

I face palmed myself, of course they didn't, they were guys.

"Jii did it for me."

"My mom did it for me."

"Baaya did it for me." They said at once. Then they looked at each other in shock. "Oi oi Kuroba you said you knew how to cook!" Hattori shouted. "Well I had seen Jii do it like a hundred times so I thought..." Kaito defended, slightly blushing. Hakuba snickered at them. In turn they turned to glare at him. "Hakuba your not much better, who throws water on an electric stove?" Hattori teased. Hakuba stopped laughing and blushed. "I-I was panicked!" He argued back. Looking at them I started to laugh again. It was as if I had suddenly gained three younger brothers. "How about since the kitchen is a mess we go eat out?" I suggested. They all eagerly nodded in agreement. So it was settled, after ten minutes we would meet in the entryway.

Heiji POV

That was embarrassing. Shinichi was so cute when she was angry. And that bed hair...what what am I think?! Changing my shirt and pulling a cap firmly down over my head I headed down stairs. Hakuba and Kuroba were already downstairs. I observed that while kaito was dressed casually hakuba looked really stiff. "Sorry I'm a bit late." Shinichi said running down the stairs. All three of us looked up. But as if in slow motion because of her arm she lost her balance and started to fall. I reached towards her but hakuba beat me to it. He caught her softly in his arms. Hakuba held her just a bit too long for my taste. "Hakuba?" Shinichi said. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Fine. Thank you," Shinichi replied. I felt frustrated that I hadn't been the one to catch her. Meanwhile Shinichi seemed to be completely oblivious to the blush on hakuba's face or the jealousy in kuroba's eyes. Could it possibly be we had all fallen for the same girl?

Hakuba POV

As she fell I caught her in my arms. She had acted so tough and boy like but close up I could see she really was a girl. Compared to my frame, her's was much more petit. Also she was about a head shorter then me. Her eyes were surrounded by long lashes and her scent...It was refreshing like a clear crisp Lilly scent. "Hakuba?" She said. It was music to my ears. "Are you ok?" I asked. Fine, thank you." She replied. Her eyes shot me a puzzled look. Then without another word Shinichi walked out the door leaving us alone. Kuroba and hattori shot me what I perceived as an annoyed glare. I was also puzzled why were they annoyed? I had just saved Shinichi hadn't I? Could it be...?

Kaito POV

I walked out of the door, following Shinichi. She was leaning against a post her eyes closed. "Okaa-San no Baka." I heard her mutter under her breath. She seemed pretty down, unlike the usual smiling, annoyed, angry, worried face she had shown us. She seemed to be sad and somehow philosophical at the same time. I decided right there and then that I didn't like this face on Shinichi. "For you malady," I grandly announced conjuring a rose out of thin air. "Kaito it's not really fun if you know the trick." She sighed. I blushed, shoot, that's embarrassing. "But thank you!" She said smiling. I felt my cheeks getting even hotter. Before I could reply hakuba and Heiji came out of the house. "Well now that everyone's here lets go!" Shinichi chirped.

thank you to everyone who reviewed and follows my story! I'm really thankful! I'll make sure to update soon! And if you have time please read my other stories too ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer~I dont own detective conan, too tired to make it funnier ㅠㅡㅠ

Kaito POV

I could feel the stares of people. "Look OMG, those guys are hot!" I heard a girl whisper. "Look at that girl! She's so pretty." A guy said. Well we were attracting a lot of attention. Finally we made it to the restaurant.

"That was intense." Heiji sighed.

"I've faced attention before but never at this massive scale." Hakuba agreed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shinichi asked. Was she joking or like seriously oblivious? "Come on let's find a seat." She continued. We did find a seat but the problem started there. It was a booth, two on each side. Problem was, who was going to sit next to Shinichi. Shinichi slid into a booth. "Come one, sit down guys! Your blocking the waiter." She hissed. I quickly slid into the seat next to her. I felt Heiji and hakuba's glare on my back. It was kind of scary. They also took their sets but looked unsatisfied.

"So what are you going to order? I suggest the-" Shinichi suggested breaking the ice.

"Fish?" Hakuba interupted smirking in my direction. I glare at him, stupid detective, your hair is so getting the flamingo pink today. "Uh fish?" Shinichi asked giving hakuba a weird look. "I was gonna say pasta since its already eleven we might as well eat a brunch, the pastas here are really good." She suggested. Hakuba gave me "the look" and I felt really annoyed. "Excuse me, I have to use the restroom, and if the waiter comes order the same thing as you, ok Shinichi?" I said then left.

Hakuba POV

The look on Kuroba san's face was hilarious. "Excuse me, I have to use the restroom, and if the waiter comes order the same thing as you." Kuroba said then left. Was he going out to cool down his embarrassment? "Excuse me," Shinichi ordered a waiter over, "uh two shrimp Alfredos please." She said. "Same here," hattori San ordered. And since I didn't have anything better to order. "Me too, I guess." I said. The waiter smiled. "Right away" and walked away. Five, ten minutes passed but Kuroba didn't come back, what was going on? "Here is your food," a waiter said handing out the dishes. "Enjoy!" Then the waiter left. "I'll wait for kaito, you guys dig in." Shinichi said smiling. "I'll wait for him too-"

"wait for who?" Kuroba butted in smiling.

"Where were you?" Shinichi asked. "Don't tell me the bathroom took fifteen minutes!"

"My mom called so I had to talk to her and reassure her that I was fine." Kuroba said. Shinichi seemed satisfied and chirped. "Ittadakimas!" Before forking her pasta and taking a bite. I followed her lead.

Kaito POV

Here it comes, here it comes, I sat on the edge of my seat in anticipation. I hadn't spent a precious fifteen minutes away from Shinichi for nothing. I watched as hakuba agonizingly slowly forked up his Alfredo pasta and bit into it. "HOT!" he shouted. Hattori looked at him surprise. shinichi dropped her fork. Hakuba's face turned red and he reached for a glass of water. But at that second I snatched it away from him. "Sorry, I'm really thirsty." I smirked. With that I drained the glass in one gulp. He glared at me, tears on the corner of his eyes. Acting as a waiter I had sprinkled a pound of pepper on his pasta, along with some jalapeño flakes, and another pound of salt. The result... "Water!" He shouted. To see the well manner, stoic hakuba acting this way was hilarious. Shinichi hurriedly handed him her water. Hattori stared shock at what at happened and looked suspiciously at his uneaten pasta. "Mine tastes fine!" Shinichi protested. Of course my dear, I might've added a few dozen shrimps in there. "Well ok," hattori said. He took a bite of his pasta. "Delicious! This is really good!" He exclaimed. Hakuba glared at him bitterly. "Oops." Hattori muttered.

"If you want, have some of mine," Shinichi offered. "I'm not that hungry." Hakuba smiled gratefully.I smirked at hakuba and he seemed to know what was going on. But poor hakuba and his detective's common sense whatnot, he didn't have any proof, so he wasn't saying anything. I chuckled silently shooting him my best devil glare. "I wonder what happened to our waiter," Shinichi thought out loud. I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't laugh.

Hattori POV

The pasta was delicious, even though I would've preferred a traditional Japanese breakfast he had to say the pasta wasn't too bad either. Throughout the meal there was a light chitchat but there was silence as we ate. When we had finished and the dishes were cleared away someone turned the news on. "Kaitou 1412, also known as kaitou kid has sent out another notice, apparently he will steal the eye of the sky, a large sapphire brooch owned by Mrs. Blores, tonight at her party." A news anchor announced. "WHAT?!" Kaito and Hakuba shouted at the same time. Shinchi raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Kaito POV

"WHAT?!" Me and Hakuba shouted at the same time. Shinchi raised an eyebrow in suspicion. I never sent a notice! Was it snake? A fake kid? "I know hakuba has to go chase kid but why are you excited, kaito?" She interrogated. Shoot! I forgot I was sitting at a table full of detective, even the king-queen of the east. "Uh, I'm a huge kid fan so I go to all of his heists, I'm probably gonna be gone tonight." I stammered. Shinichi shot me the detective glare. "Hmm." She said not convinced. But then she thankfully backed off. "I'm being paranoid, I should trust a friend. I actually got an invitation to the party but mrs. Blores said nothing about a phantom thief crashing the party." She stated. I felt a twang of guilt, she trusted me but I was lying to her. It felt wrong, I had done it to Aoko a hundred times before but it felt strangely more uncomfortable doing it to Shinichi. "Then why don't you come along?" Hakuba said shooting a glare in my direction. Damn detective if you say anything here I'll kill you! He seemed genuinely mad that I was deceiving her trust. Hey I'm feeling bad already! I almost glared back. Almost. I had almost revealed to him I was kid. My brain was in a mess. There was a fake kid on the loose, hakuba was mad at me and I was living in a den of lions-sorry- detectives.

Review! And thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really feel inspired by your reviews! Also if you can or want please give me some suggestions on what might happen next!


	7. Chapter 7

This was one of my favorite chapters to write. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and found my mistakes! Sorry I was a bit rushed, I'll try to update more but I'm a bit busy with school. :( I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. :) please review!

disclaimer: all rights to gosho aoyama!

Chapter 7

Couple hours later...

Kaito POV continued...

The rest of the day had been pretty uneventful. Shinichi told us that Mrs. Blores' party was actually a costume party, (fist pump) and told us to get our costumes ready. She also said she needed more sleep and went into her room. The other boys decided to unpack, settle down and read. And i got ready for my-sorry, fake kid's heist. I called ji and made sure he hadn't sent out the notice, just to be sure. He hadn't and was surprised. Who could be masquerading as me? I arranged for him to give us a lift to the party. At five thirty, an hour before the party started we gathered in the entrance way...again.

"What are you supposed to be?" I asked hattori. Hakuba was his trademark Sherlock Holmes costume, but hattori...?

"A samurai, I just wore my old kendo uniform because I didn't have anything else.

"That's ridi-DING-DONG!" The door bell rang in the middle interrupting me. Hakuba uncertainly opened the door. "Excuse us!" Chirped a girl with short light brown hair. Her friend with long black hair (who looked a lot like Aoko!) scolded her.

"Sonoko! I told you we shouldn't have come! It's too sudden!"

"I know Shinichi kun is definitely going to the costume party! And even though she is a ace detective she lacks a feminine fashion sense!" Sonoko replied. Then finally noticing us 'Sonoko' flirted. "Hubba hubba who might you gentlemen be?" And in a nick of time Shinichi came running down the stairs.

"Whose here-Ran? Sonoko?!" She asked confused. I watched sonoko smile evilly.

"Mind explaining the nice array of gentleman you have gathered here?" Sonoko asked.

After explaining the story (boarders, mom's idea, introductions,) the girls disappeared into Shinichi's room totally leaving us hanging. "So Kuroba what's your costume?" Hakuba asked. "Oh it's a surprise! I'm not in it yet!" I smirked. I, my dear halfwit, am going as kaitou kid, but maybe before that I could throw in a special fan service. (Grins evilly) "We gotta get going soon-" I informed when I was interrupted. Why are all my conversations getting interrupted? But this interruption was totally worth it. "Introducing Juliet aka Shinichi-hime." Sonoko announced. The door to Shinichi's room opened and Shinichi peaked out slowly "no way sonoko this is too embarrassing! I'll just wear my school uniform!" Shinichi yelled blushing. "Whoa ran what are you-?!" I watched as ran dragged her out of the room. We all stood shocked speechless. She was gorgeous. Her straight black hair was slightly curled at the ends, she was wearing a ruby red Juliette dress which clashed wonderfully with her sapphire blue eyes. On her head was a small tiara made of gold. To put it simply she was a knockout!

Shinichi POV

Ah they're staring at me! I knew it was ridiculous! The only dress like thing I've ever worn was my school uniform. I blushed. "I should change right? I know it looks ridiculous."

Hakuba POV

She looked amazing. The red bodice fit her slim waist like a glove and her hair cascaded softly down to her waist. To touch it off there a cute blush on her cheeks. I blushed at what I had just thought. Could it be I was in love with Shinichi?

Heiji POV

I gaped, my mouth opened. Damn! Juliet has nothing on this! She was beautiful. Her pale flawless skin was burning crimson and I couldn't help but notice that her eyes were popping even more. I also noticed they were an amazing shade of blue. Like god had made a shade of blue so beautiful and wanted to catch it in her eyes for all of eternity. Lost in my thought I almost missed what she said. "I should change right? I know it looks ridiculous." There was a brief shock of silence.

...

"HELL NO!" Me, hakuba and Kuroba yelled at the same time. She looked visibly shocked. Eh? B-but its weird and I-I look awkward!" She stuttered. Has she ever looked in the mirror! She was blushing even deeper and tried not to make eye contact. The straight forward, intelligent, athletic, undefeated, mystery queen of the east was blushing her composure all the way in Pluto. For some reason, I thought that was extremely cute. But before I could reply the grandfather clock in the entryway rang announcing seven o'clock. "Shoot we're late! Lets go!" Kuroba announced dragging the protesting Shinichi to the car. Wait when did a car get here? "Hey, oi! Wait! No!" Shinichi struggled. "Help!" She yelled to us. Hakuba and I shrugged our shoulders then helped...

Kuroba, of course.

"Traitor!" Shinichi exclaimed. We just laughed. She sat pouting inside the car. "Let's go, ji." Kuroba told the driver. The driver smiled and tilted his hat. "As you wish bocchama." Shinichi blushed absolutely panicked. "Tasukete!" She screamed as we drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own detective conan

I'm sorry for not updating! I've been really busy and I've fallen into a writers block, please review and comment and if you can, give me a lot of ideas!

Chapter 8

Hakuba POV

I have to watch Kuroba carefully. I don't when he'll disappear. But there was a slight problem... When we had entered the party hall they handed out masks. "No thanks," I politely refused. "I'm sorry sir but unless you've brought your own mask you must wear this, it's the rules." The attendant explained. I sighed and took one. But after I put it on I found that Kuroba was gone! I rushed into the party hall. But then slumped to the ground in shocked silence. Over half the people in the room were dressed as kid.

Shinichi POV

I watched as hakuba ran into the party hall. Probably spotted someone he knew, I also noticed that Kaito was gone. "I wonder what's got their bundles in a twist," hattori muttered. "Probably Kid, after all Hakuba's a Kid specialist and Kaito's apparently his ultimate fanboy." I replied sarcastically. We both looked at each other and laughed. "Well shall we go, hime-sama?" Hattori said pretending to be a noble samurai and offering his arm. "Certainly." I mocked back taking his arm. Then we promptly soldier marched all the way into the party hall. Ignoring the stares of indigence everyone was giving off. Maybe, just maybe I'll enjoy myself.

Kaito POV

For some reason a thought occurred to me. Shinchi's Juliet costume was totally in sync with our situation. A romance between a thief and a detective, a perfect Romeo and Juiet story, oh yeah how did that end? I couldn't remember, old books were such a bore. I watched Shinichi but couldn't approach her. Afterall what would I say? "Ta da! Do you like my costume?" No, knowing Shinichi she would interrogate me for five hours on where I'd been and where I got my costume...and etc. I watched Hattori offer her an arm. Hmph! As if that would work...no way! What? She was laughing and smiling then took his arm. I gawked. She was cheating on me? Well I guess we didn't have anything to begin with but still, hattori? Crazy samurai hattori?! Next they soldier marched to the door? What's with that? But I knew one thing for sure, I have got to get near Shinichi.

Heiji POV

Score! All obstacles out of the way and since my mom forced me to learn how to dance, a perfect opportunity. "Want to dance?" I asked. Shinichi looked hesitant. "Come on it'll be fun, kill some time before we meet Kid," I coaxed. "Fine just one dance," she grumbled. I led her unto the dance floor. To my surprise I also found she was a great dancer. "My mom made me learn," she muttered when I shot her a shocked look. "Me too," I told her. Then we both started to laugh. "You know I was really shocked when I saw you this morning, it was so brave of you to run in and save that boy," I stated, twirling her. "Thank you, but it's no big deal, if there's someone who needs my help then I should help them." Shinichi replied. I looked at her, she was brave and fierce, but beautiful and kind at the same time. I really liked her, I realized. Just then a guy wearing a Arabian thief costume that covered his nose and mouth came and stepped in. "May I have this dance?" He asked in a cocky tone. Since it was manners I let him take Shinichi away, but if you left him alone with me... Well let's just say I was pretty mad at him for interrupting my special moment with Shinichi.

Kaito POV

Ok that's it! This was getting out of hand. First they were talking and now they were dancing!? I barged in (my mom forced me to learn how to dance, something about a deal made between her and her friends to teach their kids to all dance or something) and said. "May I have this dance?" In my most cocky voice. Shinichi smiled good naturally while hattori shot daggers at me, if looks could kill, I would be dead. But He stepped back like a good gentleman. I twirled Shinichi onto the dance floor. She was a surprisingly good dancer, wasn't there anything she couldn't do? "Sinbad?" She asked raising one eyebrow in a professional arch. "Yes and you are...?" I asked. Pretending to be oblivious. "A princess of some sort," she replied. They danced in silence for a few minutes. The music eventually ended. We bowed

Stiffly. Noticed that Shinichi was studying me intensely. "Your kid aren't you?" She asked. I couldn't keep the shock of my face. I tried to maintain my poker face. "What are you talking about?" I replied. Her eyes flashed intelligent, cocky, confident, dauntless, and untouchable, as if daring me to deny it. "I've been studying you for some time. But your just a bit too light on your feet, sure you might say your a dancer but I'm almost sure your kid, not to mention your ironic costume of the thief of the seven seas." She deduced. I tried to back away, but firmly grasped my wrist. "Also look at your hands," she told me. Shoot. My hands were nervously folding and unfolding a deck of cards. Doing flamboyant tricks, a habit, that came on when I was really nervous. So I decided to try a different tactic. "Fine, you got me tantei-kun. But listen to explanation before calling a police officer," I pleaded. She sighed. "Fine." She snapped. So I told her about the fake kid. "So you didn't send that notice and your trying to prove your innocence-" she was cut off. I saw my chance and I took it. In one swift motion I knocked her out using a special brand of my sleeping perfume and carried her to the elevator. "Good night, princess," I whispered. The elevator closed and I put an 'out of order' sign on it. When she woke up she would be really, really, really mad at me. I've got to end this before that happened.

i know kaito was a but OC. I'm bummed out I can't do a better job. Like i said, I'm in a sad writers block, please review and comment!


	9. Chapter 9

Whaaaa! I got a quite a bashing from one of my readers. Oh well! ^^ I'm actually quite happy that they took the time to write such a long review, so thank you to the mystery guest, this chapter is for you.

Disclaimer: detective conan belongs to me, mwa hahahahahahaha! Just kidding, it doesnt...but there's still time. (Evil Grin) :)

Heiji POV  
Shinichi was gone and that Arabian bastard was gone too! "Hakuba!" I yelled. Hakuba was calmly talking to a lady in a red dress. "Let me introduce you, this is Mrs. Blores, the lady who is hosting this party." Hakuba explained. Mrs Blores looked a bit pale and had a slight scowl in her brows. I politely nodded, and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you but I have to talk to Hakuba," I said. "Privately." Mrs. Blores smiled graciously and let us go. "Hattori-San that was extremely rude of you! But it's a good thing, I have a bit of information for you." He told me. I nodded for him to go on. "The Kid notice was fake," hakuba said. "WHAT?!" I screamed. The guests shot me strange look. "Shush!" Hakuba hissed. "Mrs. Blores did it only to get some publicity for her party, I gave her quite a scolding. This was a waste of time," phew, that's a relief I didn't want to worry about Kid with Shinichi abducted. I probably should tell Hakuba, "Shinichi's gone, she was with me but then a guy in a Arabian costume came and danced away with her.  
I told him. "WHAT?!" Hakuba yelped. Now it was time for people to stare at him, he blushed bright red and apologized. "We have got to find her!"

Kaito POV  
If this isn't karma, I don't know what is. As I was escaping after locking Shinichi in the elevator I had a dose of underestimation when a buff guy in a black suit came seemingly from thin air, drugged me with what I suspect was chloroform, and now I was locked in a room somewhere with Shinichi. He chained shinichi's wrists together and also mine in the same way. Not to mention our mouths were taped shut. I knocked on the door several times with my body, but nobody answered. We were probably somewhere in a remote location where no one would pass by, either that or there were guards outside. In other words we were stuck.  
Shinichi woke up five minutes after I did, and without saying she was furious. Seriously scary to see her silently glare at me. I squirmed to turn myself around and motioned for her to come closer. Please, if your really a great detective, understand that I'm trying to take off your tape gag. I waited a few minutes hands outstretched. I heard some sounds of clanging metal which I was pretty sure was the hand cuffs. Then I felt her breath on my hands. Slowly I groped around for the tape. when I felt the end I slowly pealed it off.  
"I can't believe you drugged me, I was going to help you catch the copycat kid!" She yelled. I turned around and pleaded silently with my eyes. "Oh, fine." she turned around and motioned for me to get closer like I did before.  
As I approached her slender hand I felt my heart begin to thump. Shinichi really was like a guy in most ways. Her great soccer skills, her sharp intelligence, her strong sense of justice, but as I looked at her small hands and slender outstretched fingers I wondered how such fragile things could accomplish such tasks. I knelt and bent down so her hands could touch my face. Her hands were cold and smooth. She touched my cheek and I felt them heating up. She slowly felt her way down my jawline but accidentally missed the tape and continued to my chin and neck. My breath froze as her fingers slowly found the strings of my monocle. "I really should, but I won't do something so cowardly. When I take off your monocle, it will be under the light of the full moon that you love so much," she promised. I gulped. God almighty, she took ten years off my life span. Then she swiftly located the tape and mercilessly ripped it off. "OW!" I screamed as soon as I could talk. "I think I deserved that," Shinichi smirked. "Trust me, I feel really bad for that, I'm sorry, but right now we have to figure out how to get out of here." I apologized. "Fine, but this isn't over, when we get out of here I'm taking you straight to the police." Shinichi grumbled. Uwaa, my future is looking pretty bad.

this chapter was kind of short, more like a filler for the exciting parts to come. I guess the tape scene was kind of exciting. I usually dont write scenes like that... (blush) Well i dont really know if i should include more parts like that so Ill be asking my readers...

but sorry to disappoint the more older audiences but the most they'll ever do is kissing...

well moving on from that awkward subject...

I think I have favoritism towards the whole KaixShin. but I'll make sure to make ending for all of them and the reader can decide which ending they would like. Well anyway, its Summer break so i can write more! And my computer is fixed so look forward to more updates! ^^


End file.
